galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers
is the third game in the Galaxy Angel series and the final game of the first trilogy.. It is the sequel to Galaxy Angel and Galaxy Angel: Moonlit Lovers and the predecessor to the second trilogy, starting from Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira. It takes place 3 months after the confrontation with Nefuria and the advent of the Val-Fasq war where the arrival of two siblings from the apparently surviving civilization of EDEN sets events into motion to end the threat of the Val-Fasq. Summary Prologue After the fight against Nefuria, the Angel Wing and the Elsior's crew were given an extended vacation in the following peace. Tact joins the Moon Angel Wing on a particular excursion and he contemplates previous events that led them this far and the Heroine Selection will take place. After an Angel is chosen, the scene quickly shifts to a disembodied transmission detailing an attack, and Tact reports on how the Elsior has been sent to the outskirts of the Transbaal Empire's Gaien system to investigate the disappearance of a research fleet, presumably by the encroaching Val-Fasq. Chapter 1: The Legend Returns Tact awakes from his nap inside the room of his Chosen Angel where he apologizes for simply relaxing instead of finding something for the two of them to do. All of the variations of the conversation has the chosen Angel not minding the fact they're just relaxing since Tact has been recently busy. * Milfie: Tact and Milfie relax together before she shows Tact a photo album she made from the assorted trips they had during their vacation. * Ranpha: Tact and Ranpha relax in the latter's room where they misinterpret the crew's recent avoidance of their heated relationship as "giving them space". The lover's conversation eventually ends with a hug before Tact falls asleep again. * Mint: Tact and Mint chat in the latter's room about being more open with each other and relying less on her telepathy to get their feelings across. Mint offers to share a snack and Tact is asked to close his eyes, but he finds Mint attempting a rather bold way of "sharing" her offer. * Forte: Tact and Forte drink coffee together while planning another trip to the dance hall once their assignment was over. Tact's sleepiness gets the best of him and Forte offers him to relax his head on her lap. * Vanilla: Tact and Vanilla converse about their visit to the zoo before Vanilla gives him medicinal tea and a back massage after Tact's increased stress in part of his increased workload. * Chitose: Tact and Chitose share a cup of tea and Chitose notices the tea stalk standing upright inside Tact's mug and denotes its good fortune. Tact pulls up information on their current location and how far out of the empire's territory they are and also shows a blurry picture of the last message sent from the research fleet. Tact soon falls asleep again and Lester's yelling snaps him out of his dream and the former quickly explains that enemies have been spotted and asks for orders. Tact readies himself and gives the order for the Elsior to enter alert status and contacts the Angel Wing. Eyecatch The battle is easily won but the radars confirm more enemy ships driving out past them and the team worry of their enormous number. A strange wave of energy is detected and the team notice its effects and Tact himself is devastated from its mysterious light. Tact calls out for his chosen Angel's name and finds himself back in the latter's room where he had apparently suffered a noticeable nightmare. * Milfie: Milfie calms Tact down after his nightmare and embraces him while patting his head and reciting something that her mother used to calm her down when she was scared. Tact mentions that as a man, he felt slightly concerned being treated so young again. * Ranpha: Ranpha calms Tact down after his nightmare and offers him support, stating that she'll be there to reassure him, she in return hopes that he'll do the same. * Mint: Mint calms Tact down after his nightmare and asks him to share his troubles with her. Even without telepathy, she expresses her desire to have themselves express themselves more easily. * Forte: Forte calms Tact down after his nightmare and she helps him relax from his experience and reminds me that she'll be there for him to rely on, but also notes she'll be expecting the same from him * Vanilla: Vanilla calms Tact down after his nightmare and instead of hugging her like the rest, asks to hold her hand to calm himself down. * Chitose: Chitose calms Tact down after his nightmare where he ends up hugging her and quickly lets her go after the two still aren't exactly a couple and Tact fears Chitose might have found the experience uncomfortable, Tact is questioned if he's alright and he is quickly comforted from his anxiety by his partner before he is called back to the Bridge. Lester commends Tact's promptness but the former is met with Tact's embrace while Coco and Almo fearing the worst in the duo's relationship. Lester gets Tact off of him and the latter explains the circumstances of his dream that led to what he did. Tact's nightmare makes the team slightly worried and readings on the radar confirm their suspicion as the long-range image captures a familiar looking fleet that matches the description of the Val-Fasq forces. Eyecatch Tact issues orders for the enemy fleet's destruction but further readings identify an unaffiliated ship hailing for assistance. Tact is given the choice to either prioritize its safety or deal with the enemy first but no matter the choice, the enemy ships are repelled and the unaffiliated ship is brought inside the Elsior's Hangar and Tact leaves the Bridge to investigate it. As he arrives in the Hangar, Tact finds an enormous crowd of crewmembers gathered around the vessel in awe of its mysterious origin. The vessel opens and two individuals step out and Tact asks them who they are and they reveal their names as Lushati and Wein, siblings from the civilization of EDEN, and also beg Tact for his assistance in freeing them from the Val-Fasq. Chapter 2: The Ravagers Arrive Chapter 3: Something Lost Chapter 4: The Angel Wing’s Doom Chapter 5 Milfeulle: Lost Memories Ranpha: Operation: Remodel Tact Mint: Broadcast Station Mint Forte: Being There Vanilla: Half A Wish Chitose: A Strange Love Triangle Chapter 6 Milfeulle: The Second First Kiss Ranpha: The Super Dive Of Love Mint: Listening For A Voice Forte: The One You Love Vanilla: Healing Jealousy Chitose: Troubling Love Letters Chapter 7: Galaxy Angels (Anything below this is not part of the revamped summary) A month after the events of Moonlit Lovers, the Elsior and the Moon Angel Troupe, under the command of Tact Meyers, are dispatched to the remote Gaien system to investigate the disappearance of a Transbaal research fleet, believed to have been destroyed by the Val-Fasq. There, they encounter a small ship of unknown origin fleeing a Val-Fasq fleet. The Angel Troupe defeat the pursuit fleet and rescue the ship, which is taken aboard the Elsior. Two people disembark from the ship: Lushati and Wein, who claim to be siblings from EDEN. They inform Tact that EDEN is now under the oppressive occupation of the Val-Fasq, and that they escaped in order to find him, the hero who defeated Nephelia. Lushati pleads with Tact to help liberate EDEN; he is sympathetic, but lacks the authority to do so on his own. For now, he settles for notifying the Transbaal government of the matter, who request that Wein and Lushati stay on the Elsior as representatives of EDEN. In order to help their new guests settle in on the Elsior, Tact requests that his partner Angel help them in any way possible. The Angel Troupe invite Wein and Lushati to a picnic in the park; unfortunately, Milfeulle's luck causes it to rain again. Tact inadvertently causes his girlfriend to feel jealous when he grabs Lushati's hand and leads her to the shelter of a nearby tree, and later by complimenting her. The Val-Fasq invasion The White Moon joins the Elsior in Gaien. In a meeting with Shatoyan and Noa, Lushati proves that she and Wein are from EDEN by unlocking hidden memories of the White Moon from when it (along with the Black Moon) was first built by EDEN. This is a level of access available to the administrator of Library, EDEN's information processing and storage center. The Val-Fasq took Wein hostage in order to force Lushati to operate Library for them. Wein reveals to the Transbaal delegation that the Chrono Quake, the "natural" disaster that caused the collapse of the EDEN civilization, was actually caused by the Chrono Quake Bomb, a superweapon deployed by the Val-Fasq in order to isolate and weaken EDEN's territorial systems for easy conquest. However, by the time the Val-Fasq conquered EDEN, the twin moons had already escaped to Transbaal. Wein and Lushati again plead with Transbaal to defeat the aggressive, expansionist Val-Fasq and save the galaxy, but Shatoyan regretfully states that she does not actually have the authority to make that decision. The Elsior and White Moon remain on standby in Gaien. During this time (up until the next chapter), Tact becomes increasingly busier with his work, which leads to him being unable to spend time with his partner. Furthermore, additional circumstances involving Wein and Lushati serve to drive a wedge between the couple: *On Milfeulle's route, Tact spends enough time assisting Lushati that the Elsior's crew, as well as Milfeulle and the other Angels, begin to suspect that he may be having an affair with her. This includes a number of misunderstandings where Lushati begins undressing in front of Tact in the Whale Room, as well as attempting to feed him lunch in his cabin. *On Ranpha and Mint's route, issues similar to those on Milfeulle's route arise. Additionally, on Ranpha's route during an argument between Ranpha and Tact over his holding Lushati's hand when leading her back to the guest cabin, Wein suggests that Ranpha seeks physical contact because she is otherwise insecure in her love for Tact. On Mint's route, Mint feels insecure because she cannot open herself up to Tact as he expects her to. *On Forte's route, Wein takes up an inordinate amount of her time with his duties as EDEN's ambassador to Transbaal, preventing her from seeing Tact. *On Vanilla's and Chitose's routes, Wein repeatedly suggests that Tact sees his putative girlfriend as a reliable subordinate rather than a romantic partner. During their patrol, the Elsior and the White Moon are attacked by the Val-Fasq Transbaal Invasion Fleet. The enemy commander introduces himself as Rowil, and curtly states his intent to capture Transbaal, sweeping aside all opposition. The Angel Troupe repel the initial wave, but Rowil only commends Tact's ability before sending the much larger main force against the Angel Troupe. Wein comes onto the Elsior's bridge and provides Tact with detailed astrographic charts of the surrounding region. Seeing an opportunity, Tact stages a retreat and flanks Rowil's fleet, taking out his flagship and forcing the fleet to retreat. Empress Shiva orders Tact to neutralize the Transbaal Invasion Fleet, as a prelude to the liberation of EDEN. Wein provides Tact with data on the Val-Fasq ships, as well the location of the invasion staging area in the Bliss system. He also shows a route past the five picket squadrons guarding the access routes to the base, which he and Lushati used to slip past Rowil during their escape. Sneaking past the cordon, Tact and the Angel Troupe confront the invasion fleet. Working against the time limit of the picket squadrons turning around and closing in on their rear, the Angel Troupe defeat Rowil. However, Tact finds himself unable to celebrate the victory; the picket squadrons have mysteriously stopped moving, and Wein appears to show too much pleasure at Rowil's death. Moreover, his relationship with his partner Angel has reached the breaking point. Wein and Unit #7 Two days after the White Moon arrives at Bliss to secure the system, the five squadrons begin moving again. Wein performs some touch-ups on the Emblem Frame belonging to Tact's partner prior to their deployment. Just before Tact gives the order to take off, the modified Emblem Frame takes off on its own, without responding to input from its pilot. At the same time, more Val-Fasq ships surround the Elsior and close in. Against all odds, the remaining five Angels fight through the enemy fleet and sink their flagship before it can capture Tact's partner; however, her Emblem Frame begins to initiate Chrono Drive in order to escape (except Forte's Happy Trigger, which opens fire on her allies). With no options left, Tact personally fires the Elsior's guns at the Emblem Frame, disabling it. Tact's partner, now unconscious, is taken aboard the White Moon for treatment. Wein and Lushati take the oppurtunity to attempt to hijack the White Moon itself, but Shatoyan and Noa detect the intrusion in time and foil it. Wein and Lushati then steal GA-007 with the Chrono Break Cannon still attached. The Elsior catches up with Unit #7, and Tact confronts Wein. Wein reveals the truth: that he is mind-controlling Lushati, who is really the administrator of Library but not his sister, that he was responsible for Tact's partner's condition, and that he is really an elite Val-Fasq agent. He dismisses human hearts as a mere tool for a Val-Fasq like him to use. Wein forces Lushati to draw out Unit #7's full power through the H.A.L.O. System, creating the wings of light, and directs Rowil's sixth picket fleet (whose existence he had concealed from Tact) to attack. The Angel Troupe are able to overcome the attack, but are unable to seize Unit #7 without endangering Lushati, who is now Wein's hostage. Wein fires the Chrono Break Cannon at the Elsior, which fortunately is able to evade and avoid destruction, but is badly damaged nevertheless. Wein and Lushati then leave, as a huge Val-Fasq fleet descends on the retreating Elsior and Angel Troupe. Just as all seems lost, the Transbaal Imperial fleet originally sent to reinforce the White Moon arrives, halting the Val-Fasq pursuit and allowing Tact and the Angel Troupe to escape. The badly damaged Elsior and Emblem Frames return to the White Moon. Liberation of EDEN Noa informs Tact that his girlfriend has recovered, and the Angel Troupe rushes to greet her. Unfortunately, they soon discover that she is experiencing a serious problem: *Milfeulle can no longer remember Tact or his presence in any of their shared experiences. *Ranpha reflexively punches Tact with all her strength whenever they come into physical contact, often sending him flying. *Mint's telepathy has reversed itself, causing her to transmit her thoughts instead of receiving those of others *Forte experiences a panic attack whenever she picks up a weapon (and cannot fly the Happy Trigger as a result). *Vanilla's nanomachine pet has transformed from its usual space rabbit appearance to a large wolf, and attacks Tact whenever he gets close. *Chitose believes Lester Coolduras to be her boyfriend, rather than Tact. Noa later explains to Tact that his partner was under a great deal of stress at the time of the accident, and experienced strong feedback from the H.A.L.O. System that resulted in her current condition. She suggests that Tact interacting with her through a two-person H.A.L.O. System might cure her, but the only such system is on the stolen Unit #7. Shiva contacts Tact and informs him that the loss of Unit #7 and the Chrono Break Cannon is a severe failure on his part, with some in Transbaal already calling for his resignation. She offers him the chance to redeem himself by leading a fleet to liberate the EDEN home planet of Juno, in time for her arrival to negotiate an alliance with EDEN, which he accepts. Shortly afterwards, however, Lester and the bridge crew discover several wiretaps left around the ship by Wein. With their element of surprise completely gone, Tact decides to leave for EDEN almost immediately, along with the fraction of the fleet that had completed their departure preparations. During the trip to Juno, Tact attempts to remedy his relationship with his partner, and they eventually come close together again despite her remaining issues. Arriving at Juno, the EDEN Liberation Fleet is greeted by Wein and the Val-Fasq occupation fleet. Wein, knowing of the problems suffered by Tact's partner (but not their restored relationship), taunts Tact. A battle breaks out, with the Angel Troupe emerging truimphant. Tact and his partner confront Wein, who is shocked by his defeat and her sudden recovery. Enraged, Wein fires the Chrono Break Cannon at the Elsior again, but the powered-up Angel Troupe block the beam, protecting the Elsior and Juno from harm. Finally recognizing the power of the heart he faces, Wein withdraws Unit #7. Wein's heart Tact and the Angels are hailed as saviours of EDEN. However, instead of attending the various functions and meetings with the new EDEN leadership, Tact delegates it to Lester, choosing instead to spend time with his girlfriend. Some time later, the White Moon arives at Juno, with Shiva and Admiral Luft. They inform Tact and the Angels are invited to a ball on the Sky Palace in their honor. At the ball, events occur that allow Tact to reconcile fully with his partner, and cure her problems completely: *Milfeulle discusses her feelings with Tact, and is able to recover her memory. *Ranpha leaps across a chasm (created in one of the Sky Palace's walkways by a bomb attack) into Tact's arms, losing her reflexive compulsion to punch him upon contact. *Mint and Tact have an argument because Mint is too shy to openly express romantic feelings so she keeps running away from Tact; she ends up paying for this by becoming trapped in a ruined building before she can clear up the misunderstanding...but her thoughts reach Tact anyway, and he rescues her. *Tact manages, with a bit of cleverness, to clear up Forte's newfound fear of guns, and Forte's back in action. *Vanilla is revealed to be suffering from bouts of jealousy; Tact reassures her by proposing to her, causing her nanomachine pet to return to normal. *Chitose and Tact finally confess their feelings for one another. After the ball, Unit #7 reappears in EDEN space transmitting a distress signal. The Angel Troupe recover it to find that it, along with the Chrono Break Cannon, have been severely damaged. On board are Wein, who is mortally wounded, and Lushati, who is unconscious but otherwise unharmed. Wein converses briefly with Tact and his partner about how he developed human emotions while tending to Lushati in the Sky Palace, and how it drove him to escape from the Val-Fasq with Lushati. After that, he dies. Tact and his parter meet with Lushati, and help her sort out her feelings towards Wein (who had on one hand manipulated her ruthlessly, but whom she still saw as her brother). Lushati agrees to help Noa search for information in Library to defeat the Chrono Quake Bomb. However, a Val-Fasq fleet arrives, led by Gern, king of the Val-Fasq. Gern "informs" EDEN and Transbaal of their destruction, and the fleet launches multiple breacher missiles in order to destroy the Sky Palace, and Library with it. Fortunately, the Angel Troupe succeed in intercepting all the missiles. Afterwards, the Angel Troupe and the Transbaal fleet leave for the Val-Fasq homeworld of Val-Rundal, with Lushati staying behind on the Sky Palace. Before leaving, Tact and his partner promise Lushati to help the Val-Fasq find their hearts, as Wein did. Finale On the voyage to Val-Rundal, Noa explains the plan in the event the Chrono Quake Bomb is activated. By diverting the energy release from the bomb into another universe, dubbed "Another Space," the EDEN universe can be spared the effects of the Chrono Quake. However, only an Emblem Frame with all limiters removed and a pilot at maximum spirit can draw the energy from a Chrono String Engine needed to create Another Space. Moreover, the Emblem Frame will be swept into Another Space as well, where it will be stranded in a timeless universe until it can be recovered. Shiva angrily protests the plan, but Tact reassures her. After the other meeting attendees have left, Noa and Tact converse briefly, and Tact states his intention to go with his partner on the mission if necessary. Later, Tact checks up on each of the Angels, and spends a romantic moment at night with his partner in the Elsior's park. The fleet arrives at Val-Rundal to find the Chrono Quake Bomb completed in the middle of the Val-Fasq fortress, awaiting charging. Shiva challenges Gern to surrender, but Gern dismisses the offer and attacks. Supported by the Transbaal Navy fleet, the Angel Troupe break the fortress's defenses, and the fleet bombards it into rubble. However, Gern's flagship, the Gear Gern, emerges unscathed with the Chrono Quake Bomb. Gern contacts the Transbaal leaders again to scorn them. He further informs them that the Chrono Quake Bomb is rigged with a dead man's switch tied to his brain, and dares them to attack him knowing it will set off the bomb. Tact asks Gern why the Val-Fasq are so intent on war and conquest. Gern answers that conquest and destruction are the inherent purpose of the Val-Fasq, and accordingly declares himself the supreme leader of the Val-Fasq. Realizing that nothing will ever change as long as Gern is ruler, Tact gives the order to attack. The Angel Troupe succeed in destroying the Gear Gern and killing Gern. However, the now-active Chrono Quake Bomb has been reinforced with technology from Library, and proves completely invulnerable to their weapons. Tact's partner returns to the Elsior, whereupon Tact joins her aboard her Emblem Frame. Together, they fly off towards the Chrono Quake Bomb and create Another Space around it as it detonates, trapping it along with themselves in the new universe. After an unspecified amount of time, Tact and his partner remain on the Emblem Frame, stranded in Another Space (they do not need to eat or drink, as time does not pass here, although they are still able to converse). In the midst of one of their conversations, however, the Emblem Frame is pulled back by Noa (using technology from both Transbaal and EDEN) into the EDEN universe, in Transbaal orbit. The Elsior, the White Moon and the remaining members of the Angel Troupe welcome them home, and the game ends as the Angel Troupe and the Elsior fly off towards Transbaal together. Theme Songs *Opening Theme: Angelic Symphony ::Artist: Hiromi Satō ::Lyrics/Composition: Noriyasu Agematsu ::Arrangement： Hitoshi Fujima *Ending Theme (PC): Eternal Love 2004 ::Artist: Hiromi Satō ::Lyrics: Yuki Mori ::Composition/Arrangement： Yuusuke Sakamoto *Ending Theme (PS2): Owarinaki Prelude ::Artist: Hiromi Satō ::Lyrics/Composition: Noriyasu Agematsu ::Arrangement： Junpei Fujita Editions Standard Package Special Package DVD-ROM Special Package CD-ROM Playstation 2 Standard Package Playstation 2 Special Package Eternal Package Broccoli Best Quality Edition Packages which include a copy of Eternal Lovers *Galaxy Angel Anime Commemoration Rune BOX CGs For the CGs, see Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers CG Gallery. Related Wallpapers Milfie 105.jpg Ranpha 88.jpg Mint 247.jpg Forte 54.jpg Vanilla 135.jpg Chitose 55.jpg 20080127114343.jpg 20080127114316.jpg 20080127114334.jpg Galaxy-Angel.jpg Promos and Goodies Image:GA-Eternal Lovers Contents-gael_3set.gif|Eternal Package Image:GA-EL-Special Edition Contents-gael_special.gif|Special Package Image:GA-EL-gael cleaner.gif|Deluxe Cell-phone Cleaner Image:Pazle_a.gif|Reserved at GAMERS 200-piece Jigsaw Puzzle Image:GA-EL-Pazle_b.gif|Reserved at other stores 200-piece Jigsaw Puzzle Windows Edition Figures Image:GA-EL-Windows-Special-Figure-Milfeulle.jpg|Milfeulle Image:GA-EL-Windows-Special-Figure-Ranpha.jpg|Ranpha Image:GA-EL-Windows-Special-Figure-Mint.jpg|Mint Image:GA-EL-Windows-Special-Figure-Forte.jpg|Forte Image:GA-EL-Windows-Special-Figure-Vanilla.jpg|Vanilla Image:GA-EL-Windows-Special-Figure-Chitose.jpg|Chitose Notes *There was a demo version of the PC game. *The PC version should be patched to 1.10. *A translation patch (Final version) was previously available, but has been taken down indefinitely as of May 24, 2013''New patch policy''. Seiha Translations. External links *Official site for Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers *Windows 1.10 patch *Fan translation patch (file links removed) References Category:Galaxy Angel series Category:Realtime Simulation Games Category:Official Games Category:Video Games Category:Windows Games Category:Playstation 2 Games